


Scattered Tales

by Randomwakco



Category: Disney - All Media Types, Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Alludes to the events taken place in their respective movies, Drabble Collection, Gen, No one actually makes an appearance, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV First Person, POV Outsider, essentially a drabble collection, it can go either way I think, they're just mentioned
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-18 17:01:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28995654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Randomwakco/pseuds/Randomwakco
Summary: A collection of notes from a storyteller as he travels across Twisted-Wonderland.
Kudos: 8





	1. The Beautiful Queen【Stepmother】

I've never seen people like the ones I met when I first left the valley.

People of all sorts of different backgrounds, homelands, species, and personalities.

.

I wonder what sorts of stories will they provide?

.

So far, I've come across tales of beautiful princess and brave princes, and while all of them are interesting in their own right, I just couldn't get myself to get invested in them.

At least not for too long.

But there was one that stood out among the rest.

Unlike the others, this one was about a queen.

.

She was said to be the most beautiful woman in the land.

And her knowledge on potions and magic was said to be unrivaled compared to everyone else.

Even though she lived alone in a castle, it seems she was very well-known, even throughout neighboring kingdoms.

.

Despite this, I couldn't find anything about her that weren't related to her looks or her magic.

Was her beauty and her knowledge the only thing she was known for?

I can't quite grasp what she's like as a person.

It would seem that no one knew her personally.

All watching from afar.

.

I wonder if she was lonely...

.

I did manage to find her name, eventually.

It was "Grimhilde".


	2. The Fair Maiden 【Stepdaughter】

I've mentioned before that stories about princesses and princes don't exactly capture my attention all that well.

But I suppose I could, maybe, make an exception for this one.

.

Mostly because this feels so close to home.

.

A young princess of a faraway kingdom whose mother had tragically passed away.

Eventually, her father remarried to a lovely woman.

He himself died soon after.

.

In truth, his wife was cruel woman, and shortly after his death she began to show her true colors.

She forced the princess to work as a scullery maid in the castle, stripping her of her nobility and casting her aside.

.

It's said that she did this because she was jealous of her incredible beauty.

.

Despite the horrible circumstances she found herself in, she managed to retain her good heart.

And with it, her beauty remained.

Her grace and her kindness drew many towards her - from the various animals living in the forest, to the lonesome dwarves that worked in the mines.

To a passing prince that she eventually fell in love with.

.

Honestly, I can't believe all of this happened to her.

But according to these stories, they did.

.

They said that her skin was as white as snow, and her hair was as black as ebony, and that her lips were as red as blood.

Due to this, she was given the name "Snow White".

.

To be treated in such a way by the one who was supposed to take care of you for something you could not control…

How familiar.

But all well that ends well, I suppose.

.

As for what happened to her stepmother, I'm not sure.

Some say she vanished and was never seen again.

Others say that, because of the ugliness in her heart, she lost all semblance of beauty that she had and shriveled up into an old, hideous hag.


	3. The Queen of Hearts  【"Her Majesty"】

I'll be honest, I don't remember where I first heard this story from, but it's such a fascinating one that I couldn't forget it.

It speaks of a country, deep within a rose maze, filled the most curious of creatures unlike anything else in the entire world, where rhyme or reason is said to be nonexistent.

A place where it seems the only thing that made sense was that _nothing_ made sense.

.

They say if you didn't know where you were heading, you will become hopelessly lost and never find you way back.

.

The one who ruled over this strange land -

\- was a woman known as "The Queen of Hearts"

.

It's said that even without magic, she was a powerful ruler in her own right.

That's how, despite the state of the country she governed, she managed to maintain order.

Even if her law was a bit nonsensical itself.

.

No matter how hard I tried, I couldn't find what her real name had been.

It seems no one knew.

I suppose none of her subjects dared to ask.

.

It was said that the queen loved her husband - "The King" - very much.

Perhaps he knew her name.

It doesn't seem like anyone paid him any mind, however, so even if he did know her name, I doubt anyone would have noticed.

.

A country governed by madness…

I wonder what it was like?


End file.
